The inventor of present invention has invented many intellectual building bricks and puzzle games which are patented or applying for patents worldwide.
However, in priority art, the assistant such as selector, cards, positioning blocks and dice are needed if there are many ways to accomplish the game or the difficulty of the game is changeable, which increases the amount of elements of the game, and cause some problems about the storage of these elements; moreover, the structure of original building bricks is complicated and requiring high price of production, the price of the game is going to become more expensive if there are more elements which are applied in the game, and cause disadvantages to the consumer. Therefore, to invent a cheap intellectual game with simple structure, few elements, playing in multiple ways and changeable difficulties has become the main issue of present invention.
Present invention provides an intellectual game with special structure, changeable and rapid shifting difficulties, playing capability for beginner and challenger, multiple ways of playing, cheap price and inspiration of intelligence.